I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way
by AvacadoKatrina
Summary: The digimon have just left for the digital world, never to return. Everyone's devastated, but who would have thought that Rika would be so affected? It helps to have a shoulder to cry on. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

Rika ran into a cluster of trees in Shinjuku Park. Minutes earlier, Renamon and the other digimon left the real world for good. Everyone teared up, except for the younger kids who bawled their eyes out. Rika had had the strength to keep her composure for only that little while, but it was now starting to falter.

She found a tree far away from the others and sat against it. Then, she tucked her knees to her chest, buried her face into them, and sobbed. All the emotions that she bottled up from the recent events suddenly swelled inside her and exploded to the outer surface like fireworks.

'Why is this happening?! We just defeated the D-Reaper! Everything's supposed to be alright!' she thought hopelessly. Her old self would've gotten over it. Renamon was just data. But she had come to realize that Renamon WASN'T just data. She was her friend, her source of strength. Life for Rika after Renamon's return to the digital world was going to lonely and unbearable, like it had been before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden weight on her shoulders. "Go away," she growled to no one in particular. Instead of moving the arm away, its owner wrapped his other one around her and pulled her into an embrace. Rika went stiff for a moment before easing into the hug.

"I'm here for you Rika, and don't think you can get rid of me that easily," said a familiar voice.

"R-R-Ryo?" Rika looked up, her face now inches from his. A confused expression spread across her face. He was the last person she would expect to comfort her, except maybe Kazu.

"What?" Ryo asked, equally confused.

"Why are you doing this?" Rika asked almost accusingly.

"To impress you. So is it working or what?" he teased with a smirk, remembering their conversation during the fight with the D-Reaper when he had asked her to give him her power.

Rika's heart beat faster and her stomach fluttered. Was he serious? But why?

Ryo gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, I'm serious Pumpkin," he said, seemingly reading her mind. He sighed and continued. "Listen and don't slap me for this, ok? I...really... like... you..."

Rika just sat there, silent and mouth gaping. Her insides were now as chaotic a mess as the area of town the D-Reaper had swallowed up. She never admitted her own feelings to herself. How exactly was she supposed to do it to Ryo?

He took this as sign of rejection. He closed his eyes, which were starting to water, and waited for impact. Instead, Rika closed the gap between them. When they broke away, it was only for lack of oxygen.

"I feel the same way about you, Hotshot, but don't think I'll come so easily," Rika smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Wildcat," Ryo grinned, then went in for another kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri, Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta hid in the bushes, unnoticed by the new couple. They left Suzie, Ai, and Mako with Mr. Wong in the clearing where they had said goodbye to their partners. Whatever was gonna go down between the two, they knew kids shouldn't be around to see.

Henry took a picture of them and smiled mischievously. Kazu and Kenta blabbered on about some bet as Kenta placed some cash onto Kazu's palm. It took all of Jeri's willpower not to squeal like a banshee and jump around like an idiot. She couldn't take it anymore. "YEEEEEEEEEEE!" She rose up, the others following her example, but whooped, clapped, and fist pumped instead.

Rika and Ryo jumped away from each other with faces so red that they'd put a tomato to shame. However, Rika's was partly from anger.

"What. The. HELL?!" She looked around for someone to take it out on. Kazu.

"WHAAAA? WHAT DID I DO?! HENRY'S THE ONE WHO TOOK THE PICTURE!" Kazu pleaded with his arms crossed over his face.

Anyone who saw Rika could swear they saw steam coming out of her ears. "HENRY!"

"Shit," Henry breathed. "Kazu, you bastard."

Everyone else laughed, but stood ready and alert, in case Rika really did mean to send them to the emergency room.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys(: The ending was meant to be funny, but it get lamer and lamer every time I read it ._. Anyway, this is story #2 out of the three that I said I'd post. Next one's a chapter story. Thanks for checking this one out, though. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
